Question: Ishaan ate 2 slices of pizza. Omar ate 3 slices. If there were initially 8 slices, what fraction of the pizza was eaten?
Explanation: $\text{fraction of pizza eaten} = \dfrac{\text{number of slices eaten}}{\text{number of slices total}}$ They ate ${5}$ out of $8$ slices. They ate $\dfrac{5}{8}$ of the pizza.